And Forever It Shall Be
by Tastychainsaws
Summary: Ui has always loved Yui in a way that no one else -even her sister- could understand. But when Yui starts spending time with her friends more than Ui, the younger sister begins to feel her sanity slip. Rated M for just about everything there is to rate M


**AND FOREVER IT SHALL BE**

**Warning- Some of the stuff in this story maybe a bit...unpleasant...for people with weak stomachs. So definitely read this if you do happen to have one.**

Another night that Ui had made a wonderful dinner for her and her amazing sister, Yui. A brilliant full course meal that she had poured her heart and soul into creating for the two of them. Ui had gotten the highest grade in her class on a very difficult subject, and was going to celebrate with her sister. However, seven o'clock rolls around that on the night they had planned, no Yui.

_"Sorry Ui, we're going to dinner tonight and then a movie, then we're going to spend the night at Ricchan's house!_" Yui had left her a text on her cell phone. Ui's phone had fallen to the ground from her hands upon reading this news. All her hard work and labor was for nothing because her sister had forgotten to leave her a phone call. Now all that food would become stale, cold, left overs. Doomed to rot in the refrigerator for all eternity before it was scraped into the abyss that was the trash can. She didn't even bother cleaning up the food after she bitterly had her fill.

The younger sister went to bed, feeling absolutely lonely and betrayed. This was starting to become a routine on Yui's part, neglecting her baby sister for her friends. Family was forever, friends were not, and she didn't realize this. That fact left Ui sitting alone many nights, wishing for those old days where the two of them would sit in front of the TV; watching some stupid show or playing some RPG together. She remembered the way they would cuddle and watch scary movies, the way she would sneak kisses when Yui was sleeping... The way she would suck on her sisters fingers when they were much younger... The way she would just sit and watch her bathe...

With those pleasant thoughts in mind, Ui drifted into that glorious oblivion of sleep. In her dreams, her and Yui were at a beautiful sunset beach together. The waves were dyed orange with the reflection of the falling sun, leaving them the color of a bright fruit, adding the surrealistic atmosphere of this beach. Beyond the sand, tall, windswept grass grew out as far as the eye could see. The sand beneath them was bleached white by the sun, with tiny shells woven into it. Just the two of them, in this paradise...

They played in the surf, splashing waves back and forth at each other, wresting naked in the sand, laughing the whole way through. In their wrestling, Ui pinned her sister down by her wrists, waves crashed in and blasted the sand and shells off of them. Tears of happiness were running down her face as she felt her sister's soft skin under her fingers. Her pin turned into a loving embrace, as she kissed her sister on the cheek over and over again, "_I love you Onee-chan!_"

"I love you too!" Yui kissed her back, straight on the lips. It left a faint taste of salt water there.

"Yui-chan, come play with us!" It was Mio's voice. Ui's smile contorted into a jealous frown, _what was SHE doing here? _She couldn't see Mio, but heard her and everyone else in their little group laughing as Yui stood up and ran in the direction of their voices. Tears spilled out of Ui's eyes like a waterfall as her sister abandoned her yet again.

No, she wasn't going to let this happen again, _not again_. Ui stood up and chased after Yui, intent on preventing those other girls from destroying her paradise. As she ran, as each stride left a foot print in the sand, that tall grass began to whither and turn black. The water turned the color of blood, reflecting the now crimson sky. Ui's vigor increased her speed as she sprinted after Yui, while that laughter grew louder and louder until it was ringing in her skull.

Her hands gripped Yui's wrists, and she came to an abrupt stop. Yui fell forward, dragging Ui on top of her. She kicked her feet and tried to push Ui away, "No, I want to be with my friends. Stop, you're hurting me!"

Unfathomable rage boiled in Ui's veins at those words, _Onee-chan wants them instead of me! No, no, no, no, no, nonononononoNO! If she can't be mine, then no one else can touch her_.

As if obeying her wishes, the blood red tide came up around them, quickly flooding up to Ui's knees as she sat up on them. Yui tried to get up and escape, but Ui's hands kept her down as the waves flowed over her. The older sister thrashed as Ui's fists held her head down against the sand and below the waves. Yui's face was obscured by the bubble rushing out of her mouth and nose, and as Ui held her down more, her thrashing ceased.

"Onee-chan?" Ui whimpered after briefly realized what she had done. But another emotion replaced that remorse, it came across so quickly that Ui couldn't barely even register feeling bad about this. _Relief_, relief that her sister was finally secured from the others. She let go of Yui, and her lifeless body drifted up next to her. Yui's eyes were glassy orbs, devoid of any life or focus. Her head was tilted back with her mouth agape, tongue sticking out from the side. _But Ui had never loved her more..._

She nearly screamed as she sprung awake from her sleep. That image, and feeling of killing her own sister was still engraved in her memory. Her body was covered in a heavy sheen of sweat, and her pajamas clung to her like she had been dipped in water. Without thinking, she kicked them off until she was in her underwear. Sleep wasn't about to come though, not after a dream like that. Ui sat on the side of her bed, and took a sip from the water bottle she kept at her bedside for this kind of thing. Her mind was still completely focused on that glassy eyed look that her sister had given her. That look of peace was indescribable, Yui just looked so happy that way.

It wasn't just that thought that kept Ui awake, it was that dampness in her panties, that heat between her legs, that itch that needed to scratched. Something about dreaming about killing her sister had left her _horribly _aroused, more than she had ever been from anything in her life. Her heart was beating at three times its normal speed, and her vagina felt like it would just explode outward if touched.

With trembling hands, she slid her panties off and spread her sweat coated legs outward. She had masturbated before, but it was usually just her gently rubbing her clit while coddling her pillow. This time she eagerly shoved two fingers inside herself, tearing straight through her hymen, emitting a shock of pain throughout her body. It was a godsend that she was the only one home, since she screamed at this. From the moonlight coursing through her window, she could see the darkness of blood that coated those two fingers. She had expected that pain to halt her sexual desire, but her aching insides screamed for more. The pain excited her into a fury of complete senselessness. Those two fingers resumed their work, quickly going in and out of her; fingernails scraping against the tender flesh of her sex had enough to draw more blood.

She cried out in pleasure and pain, and used her other hand to violently pull and tear at her pubic hair. Ui wanted pain, she wanted her body to be torn and ravaged by herself, or more-so her sister. Her eyes closed and she pictured Yui between her legs, violently fingering her and ripping out her pubic hair in wiry clumps. That image drove her over the edge, she screamed out in ecstasy as an orgasm like no other blasted through her. She pulled her hands out and let a mixture of juices and blood spray out from her vagina in a disgusting concoction that splattered against her sheets.

Ui laid there crying as she slowly regained her senses. Her vagina was ablaze in pain from being ravaged like that, and her pubic mound felt like it had been beset upon by hornets. She couldn't understand how she could have lost herself like that, it just didn't seem possible that something like that could have happened. But blood caked around her vagina said otherwise. Sleep came faster than she thought it would have, which was regarded with mixed emotions.

When she awoke the next morning from a peaceful sleep with no dreams, it was nearly noon. Somehow her alarm hadn't had gone off, and there was a message left by her sister on her phone.

_Ui, I'm going to be home around noon, we're going out for an early lunch ~Yui_

Ui sprung out of bed and desperately tried to find an outfit to wear. But first she would need to shower, because the proverbial shit would hit the equally proverbial fan if Yui saw her like that. It quite literally looked like she was a rape victim. So when she found a suitable outfit, she threw herself into the shower and went to work at scrubbing the blood away. She also had to shave since her previous forest of pubic hair had looked like it had been the victim of random deforestation. On the bright side, she had been meaning to shave since it was starting to get just a little too bushy. Shaving her nether regions wasn't a normal task for her since no one ever saw them, besides Yui, and it itched like hell growing back.

After her shower, she came downstairs to find all the food still sitting there, untended and stale. To her surprise, Yui had come home and fallen asleep on the couch. She chuckled to think what kind of thoughts when through her mind when she came home to find all this food just sitting there. Chances were that she had stayed up all night and her second wind had died as soon as she had gotten home.

She stood over Yui and looked down at her sleeping form. So delicate, so peaceful, and so fragile. Ui knew she could go into the kitchen, find a knife, and slit her sister's throat in her sleep. That heinous thought gave her a sense of power she had never felt as the younger sibling. _She _was in control, and Yui's life was literally her's to hold in her hand. _She _could decide whether or not Yui woke up from her sleep. That rush of power was enough to start the first signs of arousal. That urge was pushed aside as she gently stroked the side of Yui's face. All she could think about was just how perfect her sister was, _My beautiful porcelain angel...So gorgeous...So perfect..._

Ui always knew her sister was destined for fame and fortune. Her out of the box thinking, her natural charisma, her carefree charm and wit, she could be the next John Lennon, Gandhi, or even Stalin. With that thought in mind, Ui had dedicated her life to make sure she had ever asset to fulfill that destiny. But now that Yui was neglecting her, it made her wonder just how much of her help she really needed. That feeling of power came back again when she realized that it was actually _her _that had control over Yui's destiny. Her sister would fall apart without her help, and right now she wasn't being really deserving of it.

Laughter escaped her lips as that feeling of grandiose power left her even more aroused. _Onee-chan, you're really been living under MY shadow this whole time, not vice versa. Oh my angel, I'll tear your insides out._

All these thoughts began to settle in the back of her mind as the following days passed. Days turned into weeks, and that incident of that violent masturbation, and feeling of power were nearly forgotten. If anything, that realization only seemed to make Ui strive harder to make her sister's life easier. As if her wishes were granted, Yui seemed to be getting more and more close to her as the days went by. Ui found herself reveling in her sister's love, affection, and praises; even more than before. All her life, only Yui's praises and scolds had meant anything to her. Her praises were enough to lift her spirits to the skies, and her scolds were enough to leave her depressed for days.

"Ui is so helpful, I wish you could be around forever." Yui casually told her one day after Ui had ironed her uniform.

"Thank you, Onee-chan." Ui replied with her normal polite bow. But inside, emotions were raging. She quickly walked upstairs and locked herself in her room. It was night, and the only light was the moon through her window again, and something about what Yui had just said in those ten words had unleashed a flood inside her. That was proof in words that Yui wanted her just as much as Ui wanted her back. But that was Yui's last year of high school, and soon she would be going off to college with her friends. Ui would be pushed aside, a minor thought in the back of the genius mind that belonged to Hirasawa Yui. She would spend her days with friends who didn't really care about her... Find a boyfriend that would "make love to her". The thought of any man putting his filthy hands on Yui was enough to send Ui's blood pressure spiking.

Tears of frustration were spilling out of her eyes now, it just wasn't fair. Why had she been blessed with such a great gift, only to have it taken away and perverted. She wiped the tears away, stood up, then marched back downstairs confidently. Yui was watching TV and folding the rest of her laundry, Ui itched to take it over, but that wasn't why she had gone there, "O-Onee-chan."

"Oh, hiya Ui!" Yui happily greeted her, something about that greeting sent Ui's heart swelling.

"Onee-chan...I just wanted to say that I love you...and that I'll love you forever." Ui's voice was barely above a whisper.

Yui just blinked, "Oh, well I love you too, Ui." Surely the unexpected affection had set her off guard.

"I just wanted you to know that before I go to bed now." Ui quickly replied, then headed back to her bed. With that off her chest, she could sleep well knowing that her sister fully understood how she felt. Whether or not those feelings were completely mutual was a mystery to Ui, but she didn't much care. If her undying love and admiration was one sided, then so be it.

That night, Ui dreamed again, it was the first time in weeks that she had done so. In her dream, Yui was sleeping in her bed normally; everything was as normal as normal could be. Her sleeping form looked so peaceful, but for some reason she was frowning. That wasn't right, her Onee-chan should have a nice, happy slumber. She wasn't sure what to do about it, she certainly couldn't affect her dreams.

But in this dream, an answer was given. On Yui's nightstand was a wicked looking bread knife; its teeth were much more savage than a normal bread knife, and looked like they could cut steel. Ui picked it up, and gently touched the edge of the serrated blade. It was _sharp_, any more pressure than a light touch would have punctured her skin. The world began to feel completely surreal, like some other force was taking over her body. That frown was now the single worst thing on the planet right now, and there was only one way to remove it...

Ui leaned over her sister, and gently opened her mouth. Luckily, Yui was fast asleep and felt none of this. She set the edge of the blade against the side of Yui's mouth and smiled as she began to carve a smile. The sound of flesh tearing away from an onslaught of metal was the only sound in the room. Blood poured out of Yui's lacerated teeth, staining her chin, neck, shirt, and teeth as it continued to splatter against everything around the wound.

When the knife finally stopped at Yui's skull near her ear, Ui pulled it back to view her handiwork. So far so good, but the smile was lopsided, and it made her look goofy. To correct this, she quickly went to work at carving the rest of the smile on the left part of Yui's face. Blood was peppered all around both their faces when they finally finished, but was all around Yui's sleeping form. The blood just keep coming out from the smile, which was ruining its good intent.

Her warped mind remembered where the source of blood was, _the heart_. With a smile on her face, Ui began sawing away at Yui's chest; completely intent on stopping that blood from ruining her good job. She had to pull some of those pesky ribs away and outwards to get to it, but eventually she managed to pry the beating organ out of her sister's chest. The blood stopped staining everything as the pulsing mound of flesh that was Yui's heart pulsed in Ui's hand.

Now that her heart wasn't causing any more problems, Ui decided to put it back where it belonged. She crudely shoved it back into the gaping chest wound of Yui, and smiled when the blood didn't start flowing again. Both of them were completely glazed in blood, but Ui found it strangely comforting. It bound them in a way that words couldn't rightfully explain.

All that hacking and sawing had made her tired, so she slid into Yui's bed next to her, and cuddled up against her body. Warm blood seeped through her fingers as her fingers settled in the hole in Yui's chest. It was strangely comforting, and put her to sleep quickly.

_A dream inside a dream? Ui was now back to where she was earlier that night, she had just told her Onee-chan that she would love her forever. And Yui had replied that she thought it was kind of weird that Ui said things like that._

_ "What? What's weird about loving your sister?"_

_ "N-Nothing, but you say stuff like that so much that it's kinda starting to get weird. You talk in your sleep sometimes too."_

_ "I do?"_

_ "Yes, I've heard you a few times when I was getting up at night to go the restroom. You say my name and other stuff too..."_

_ Ui's face went bright red. She had so many risque dreams about her sister that any of them would be embarrassing to have been heard, "I can't control what goes on in my dreams, you know that. B-but, I really do love you Onee-chan, and I want you to know that I'm always here for you."_

_ "See, you're doing it again!"_

_ "Doing what? I don't understand."_

_ "That's not a normal thing that a sister says. I love you too Ui, but you're worrying me. That's the kind of stuff that GAY people say to each other."_

_ Ui gasped at that point, "What, who told you that!"_

_ "A girl in my class, she said that's what gay people say to each other. And I don't want my sister to be gay, that's weird."_

_ Ui had never considered her love for her sister to be romantic, and it hurt to be so misunderstood like that. She shook her head, then took a step forward, "No Onee-chan, I don't love you like that! I love you in a way that makes me want to be with your forever!"_

_ "That doesn't sound any better."_

_ Now Ui was starting to get mad, all these years of slaving for her sister to assure her a chance at greatness; just to be cast down like this? No, no, NO, it didn't work that like that. Ui took another step, "No Onee-chan, you can't say things like that. I'm going to love you and make sure that you-"_

_ "Stay away from me!" Yui cried and scooted away from the ironing board. That drove Ui over the edge. Not even her deepest fears had included rejection like this, it was too much. It was all because of her friends, they were probably the ones who told her that she was "gay". Something like this wasn't going to just slide. She picked up the iron from the ironing board and took another step closer to Yui, "What are you doing!"_

Her dream faded to blackness, but left her with the vague memory of feeling skin under her grasp, like she was grabbing someones arm. Among her collection of vague memories was one of her her hitting something with another heavy object, like a bat hitting a baseball. Her overactive imagination had given her a plethora of strange dreams, and she was glad to be awake again. However, she wasn't in her bed this morning. She was facing the wall in Yui's bed, and she could feel her sister laying next to her through the fabric of a blanket.

That was strange, she didn't remember going to sleep in there... Her eyes were closed now, and she could feel her fingers stick together from something dry. After her loving conversation before going to bed, Ui was briefly terrified as to just what her and Yui did last night. She opened her eyes to find out was had happened, and nearly screamed when she saw her fingers encrusted by rust colored dried blood. Ui controlled her breathing and told herself that it was possible that she just had a nosebleed in her sleep, or maybe it was that time of the month; both had happened before. She sat up, _then _screamed at the sight next to her.

Yui was laying next to her, completely butchered. It looked like someone had smashed something over her head, leaving a bloody hole above her forehead. As if that wasn't enough, her neck was bruised and swollen from what was no doubt her being choked. Those might have well been minor scratches compared to what else had been done to her. Someone had sliced her cheeks in crescent shapes to form some kind of crude, fucked up smile. Her chest had been torn apart, ribs open on display, with one major gash leading deep into her body.

"Onee-chan..." Was all Ui could say as she cradled her dead sister close to her. She found herself screaming again when Yui's heart _literally fell out of her chest_ when she was propped upright. Ui couldn't think as she sobbed uncontrollably and held Yui's corpse to her. She couldn't understand who could have done this, or why they had spared her, or how she hadn't waken up during the murder. Nothing made sense, it was like some horrible nightmare.

She didn't know what to do, she couldn't force herself to get out of the bed and call the police. Plus she didn't know if it was even safe. All the holes in her memory were making it impossible to figure out just what had happened last night. Somehow she had ended up in her sister's bed with her after having that argument...No, no, that had just been a dream. Anyway, she had gone to bed with her sister at some point, and now Yui was dead.

It could have been possible that Yui had made up with her after their fight while she was too tired to even remember it. But that fight had just been a dream, or Yui replying in turn had been. Ui couldn't remember which had actually happened, or if it even mattered. Then there was the dream where she had to try to make Yui smile, but that one was even more vague. She knew that she had used some kind of object to get her to smile, it had been a...

Ui's heart stopped when she saw a bloodied bread knife laying on the floor. She screamed for the third time and scrambled out of bed, only managing to fall onto the floor. The knife was right next to her face, the rest of her was tangled up in the blankets, still half on the bed. In her desperate attempt to crawl away, she knocked Yui onto the floor with her. Those dead eyes stared back at her, completely devoid of focus. That some how comforted Ui, like it had before, in that dream, weeks ago. Suddenly that fear and disgust melted away, and she wrapped Yui in her arms again.

"Now no one can take you away from me." She realized in utter ecstasy. Yui was now her's for eternity, this was only a good thing. She would have to take good care of her, since the dead were incapable of just about everything, but it a small price to pay. With a smile on her face, all that fear and confusion from just minutes ago gone, Ui stood up and set Yui back on the bed, "You're hungry, aren't you Onee-chan?"

That was a silly question, Yui was always hungry for breakfast. Ui happily skipped downstairs to go make some toast and eggs. She had to wash the blood off her hands first, and change into clean clothes before doing that though. It only took her about ten minutes to ready breakfast and set the table like any other morning. Since eating in bed (unless you were sick) was bad form, Ui carried her sister downstairs and placed her at the table. It wasn't polite to walk around the house with no shirt on, but Ui let it slide; just for today, "Well, eat up."

Ui instantly felt stupid, dead people couldn't eat on their own. Even though Yui's could probably fit an entire piece of bread in her mouth with the way her cheeks were now, there wasn't anyway she could swallow it. This was certainly a predicament. Dead or not, Yui still needed to eat breakfast. After a moment of thinking, Ui came up with an idea. She could just cut out the middle man of eating, and just place the food in Yui's stomach. Her body would only need to be sliced once, then she could give her food like that every time there on.

She found that knife again, and laid Yui down on the tile of the kitchen floor. The one advantage of her being dead (besides the possessive aspects) was that her body could be altered in any way Ui saw fit. Although she was aware that the dead didn't have the muscle capabilities to swallow or chew food, she didn't consider that the rest of the digestive system was just as useless. In her insanity, she was randomly determining which bodily functions still worked.

Her knowledge of anatomy was rather lacking, and she wasn't sure where in Yui's bloodstained, pale torso the stomach was located. Any errors could be corrected with some sewing, so she picked a spot and started sawing. She stretched and tore the skin away, and was rewarded with a flow of ocher fluids and lukewarm blood as the intestines were revealed. That could be fixed later, but right now Ui was just enjoying that feeling of her fingers buried in her sister's guts.

That morning, the rest of Yui's friends had planned to come over and walk to school with her. They had knocked on the door, no answer, and assumed that Yui was still asleep and Ui was busy with something and didn't recognize it. It was kind of funny how true that actually was. So Mio, Ritsu, Azusa, and Tsumugi took off their shoes at the door and walked up stairs. They were instantly greeted by a gangrene smell of decay, and the sweet smell of breakfast.

"Oh my God..." Azusa exhaled when she saw blood staining the couch, a knocked over ironing board, and even more blood on the table. Mio was on her hands and knees, vomiting on the ground. Tsumugi was trying to help her while Ritsu took another step forward. There was this horrible sound, like the noises animals made when they ate other animals, coming from the kitchen.

She stepped, nearly slipping on all the blood on the tile, and felt her heart stop in her chest.

"Sorry, Onee-chan won't be able to come to school right anymore." Ui said, who had lost _all _of her sanity, smiled at her.

**THE END**

**Author Notes- **Just something I thought up and wrote on a whim. I've wanted to do a yandere Ui story for awhile, and making her completely insane just seemed to work for me. The lack of dark stories for K-On! Drove me to write this, and I hope I once again managed to satiate the blood lust of the fandom. I'm thinking of doing a one-shot horror story for each of the characters, with Ui and Yui already done. Would anyone like to actually see that?

Also, 10 Miyuki Favor Points to those who can name what songs I drew obvious influence from in this. Not you guy beta-reading, you don't fucking count.


End file.
